1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring systems, and more particularly to a vision measuring system having a computerized numerical controlled (CNC) non contact vision measuring apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There is considerable interest across several industries in developing metrology systems for accurately measuring physical properties of various articles. Optical techniques are often preferable because they can be performed without contact with surfaces of the articles to be measured, thus there is no damage to the articles.
Conventionally, a vision measuring system that measures an article by imaging the article has been known. Typically, the vision measuring system includes a vision measuring apparatus, a motion controller, a host computer, and an output unit such as a monitor. The vision measuring apparatus includes an image pick-up device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) camera. Through operation controlled by the motion controller, the image pick-up device is driven and moved in accordance with an area of an article to be measured, the image pick-up device takes images of the article, and image data of the images is transmitted to the host computer and analyzed by an analyzing unit of the host computer, thereby a plurality of properties of the article is output through the output unit. Presently, because there is an ever-present trend toward higher measurement accuracy arising from demands for various articles, there is a need for improving measurement accuracy of a vision measuring system.
What is desired, therefore, is a vision measuring system having a CNC non contact vision measuring apparatus, which provides high measurement accuracy.